Amy's Nightmare
by hfactor66
Summary: The sequel to my first fiction, Amy's Dark Side, comes, Amy's Nightmare! Another Sonic Advance based fiction, and includes an alternate ending! After what happened to Amy last on Calvin's Sonic Advance 3 ROM on his ipod GBA emulator, he wonders if he should play it, and after some hesitation, he decides to play it. Was deciding to play the game a mistake, or not? Read & find out!


Amy's Nightmare

Sequel to Amy's Dark Side

PLEASE READ Amy's Dark Side BEFORE READING THIS! IT WILL MAKE MUCH MORE SENSE THAT WAY!

Writer: hfactor66

**July 5th, 2013**

It's been about five weeks since Amy became Dark Amy, and I've been curious about the "Amy's Nightmare" ROM that replaced Sonic Advance 3 on my ROM list for my GBA emulator. I haven't had the will to play Amy's Nightmare ever since Amy became Dark Amy, but the curiosity is gnawing at me more and more every day. Is Amy still inside Dark Amy? Can I free her from her dark side? If so, how? What would happen if Dark Amy finds out I'm still alive? What if she already knows? If I play Amy's Nightmare, can I revive the Sonic Advance series? I have so many questions that remain unanswered. I must know.

**July 7th, 2013**

My curiosity defeated me again. I decided to play Amy's Nightmare. I had too many unanswered questions. The game skipped right to the title screen, just like last time. It still read;

"Amy's Nightmare"  
"Press START"

The title screen looked unchanged from last time. After I listened to the haunting voice of Dark Amy, I remembered why I didn't want to play this game in the first place. Some hesitation later, I pressed START, and I heard Amy laugh menacingly. When I got to the main menu, there was only one option. That option read;

"Main Game"

Seeing I had no other choice, I pressed A and started the game. On the character select screen, the only character I could choose was Amy Rose. My mind said;

"Shocker, the game's called Amy's Nightmare for a reason right?"

The opening cut-scene was dramatically different. Dark Amy was on screen, and she said these quotes, with text on screen.

"So, I DIDN'T kill you after all Calvin..."  
"Well, looks like we're going to have a fun time aren't we?"  
"I hope you enjoy this as much as I do Calvin. I can only imagine how much you miss talking to poor Amy, but that's not my problem."  
"I also can't believe you survived! Out of all people, why did you survive?"  
"Enough chit-chat, lets get this freak show started. Might as well get it over with."

That's one question answered. She knows I survived. The game started in Route 99, as it normally does, but everything was all wrecked and broken, platforms were busted up, many things were off, some breakable things already smashed to smithereens, and act rings had moved around. I went in to the factory ring to see if I could do anything in there. Character swap had a sign on it that read;

"unavailable"

The Chao Garden had a sign next to the entrance that said;

"closed"

So I went up to Zone Select. Sure enough, the 7th box in the Zone Select area was still there. I went in to see if I could talk to Amy. After about 5 seconds of staring at a black screen, Amy appeared on screen. She looked thrilled to see me.

"I can't believe it! It's actually you Calvin! You came back for me! I thought that after being held captive by Dark Amy for 3 weeks you weren't going to save me. I shouldn't have doubted you!"

"I'm happy to see you too, but what do you mean by held captive by Dark Amy?"

"Oh, that. Dark Amy, AKA my dark side controls me now, my good side is still within me, but I can't break free! I want to get out of here so much, more than anything in the world. I want to wake up from this nightmare. I can't let Dark Amy control me forever..."

Amy became depressed. Tears started to roll down her face.

"Please help me Calvin! I don't like it here! I want to break free from my dark side! I can't do this alone! I tried for the last month to get out of here, but Dark Amy's become stronger than before. I need your help! PLEASE!"  
"I'm in Amy, what can I do to help you?"

She calmed down and told me this;

"I've come up with a theory after my countless failed attempts. Every time you lose a life, the game resets your progress to the start of the zone you were on when you died, and every time you get a game over, you have to start from Route 99 all over again."

"So basically the game plays like a checkpoint at every zone?"

"Sort of, that is unless you get a game over. Then you have to start all over."

"Seems a bit weighted on Dark Amy's side."

"Why do you think I failed so much? It's because she wants to keep me locked inside her for as long as she possibly can, and this is how she did it. I told you I can't do this by myself. I need you Calvin. I need you to help me defeat my dark side."

"Ok, well what do you say we go out there and beat her?"

"That's the spirit Calvin! Lets get her!"

Both of us shouted;

"WE'RE COMING FOR YOU DARK AMY!"

Dark Amy responded with;

"OOOH, I'm so terrified. I can't wait to watch you fail again Amy."

"Not this time sister, lets see you beat Calvin!"

"HAHA! Calvin? What, you think now that he's with you that you're going to defeat me? THAT'S A GOOD ONE! AAAHAHAHAHAAAAH!"

And so it begins. I guided Amy through the remains of Route 99 and made it to the Act 1 ring. I jumped in, and so begins the first level of the game. To my surprise, the level was just recolored darker and the music was being played backwards. It sounded really weird listening to the music being played backwards. I also noticed that there were fewer rings than normal while playing through. After about 1:15.00, my usual time for that level, Dark Amy made a comment,

"Hmm, maybe I underestimated you Calvin. With you behind the controls this might actually turn out interesting."

I cleared Route 99 with flying colors. That zone was always easy for me, but the boss fight was a little trickier because I had fewer rings to work with, but I managed. Dark Amy stated;

"Well done! You've cleared the first zone without losing any lives! Lets see if you can do two in a row!"

My mind said;

"Challenge accepted."

As if Amy read my mind, she said;

"Challenge accepted Dark Amy."

I entered zone 2, Sunset Hill. Just like Route 99, everything was torn apart & thrown around. I guided Amy to the Act 1 ring. This time it wasn't just the area where you choose your level that was torn apart, the levels were too. This posed a challenge as to where I would go & how my usual route would be different. At the boss fight, the boss was different. Instead of the normal boss being there, Dark Amy stood before me & Amy, and it looks like I have to fight her to advance to the next zone. Makes enough sense to me, this was a really easy boss so she wanted to make it harder. Dark Amy shouted;

"Time to end your flawless streak!"

"We'll see about that Dark Amy!"

And so the fight began. Dark Amy quickly drew her long blade & charged for Amy, but I jumped & avoided it. Her blade got stuck in the ramp & she was trying to pull it free. I attacked her. She responded by making spikes appear. I got hit this time & scrambled after some rings. Right after, she shot a dark beam at me, but this was fairly easy to avoid, & I attacked her again. She hit Amy with her hammer & she went flying backwards. Dark Amy flew after her again, but she missed again, and I landed the 3rd hit already. The music changed to the boss theme when you got 4 hits. Just then, Amy told me out of nowhere;

"I forgot to tell you Calvin, Dark Amy boss battles only take 6 hits, except for the final boss obviously..."

"Thanks Amy."

Good to know. Dark Amy shot a few blades toward her, but these were easy to avoid. I advanced, but she attacked with her hammer, I jumped at the right time & hit her for the 4th time. It felt like Dark Amy was going easy on me, to try & trick me. She made spike after spike appear beneath Amy's feet, but I just kept jumping. The last one hit me however, and Amy scrambled after one of the two rings. She launched 3 blades at me, the first one landed right at Amy's feet. The second and third ones were too high to hit. I got hit 5. BEAUTIFUL! Just one more to go. This time she flew up & made a dark beam shoot from left to right, never stopping. It stopped when I got hit, and missed the ring. Quickly realizing my situation, I made Amy attack her. That was hit 6. Dark Amy fell to the ground, and dark forces flew out of her. Amy then shouted;

"YES! She feels weaker! I can't retake control yet, but you've weakened her Calvin! Please Calvin, you have to keep going! You have to see this through! To the end!"

Dark Amy jumped up, looked at Amy, and said, cringing;

"You've become harder to defeat than before Amy."

She paused, and turned to face me.

"...and as for YOU Calvin, THIS ISN'T OVER! I'LL BE BACK! It won't be this easy next time, and YOU CAN COUNT ON THAT!"

She then flew off.

"Amy, where is she going?"

"Probably to Toy Kingdom or Twinkle Snow. You have to defeat her 3 times before the final boss fight against her. She has to be weakened."

"Oh, so 2 more fights against Dark Amy then?"

"That's right Calvin, 2 more to go."

"Ok then, lets do this!"

I guided Amy to the level clear ring. I felt I did pretty good, only 4:22.87 to defeat her the first time. The level clear only showed Amy running, nothing new here, and instead of it being rainbow like it was in Sonic Advance 3, it was more black & red shades, with occasional flashes, which I assumed meant flashes of light pushing back darkness. The light in the background got brighter the closer Amy got to Ocean Base. When Amy reached ocean base, I noticed the obvious thing Dark Amy had done to the level select area. There were broken pipes spewing water everywhere. Amy realized it too. She shouted;

"Uh oh! This isn't good Calvin! Dark Amy's trying to drown me! You better hurry through this zone Calvin! I do not wish for this zone to become my watery grave! I'd say you have about 15 minutes before the water level reaches higher than I can jump!"

My mind said

"Then let the speed run begin."

And so I began the speed run. I ran Amy as quickly as I could over to the act 1 ring. The water wasn't even at her feet yet, so there was plenty of time. The pipes were even broken in the acts in the zone. I took close to 4 minutes to complete act 1. I wasn't very good at speed running this level with just Amy. Now if I had Sonic I would have been much faster. The water by the end of this level reached her shoes/boots, its hard to tell.

"Please hurry Calvin!"

I had about 10.5 minutes left. Act two took about 2:30.00, close to my average on this level, especially considering I had no partner character to help me out. By the end of this level, the water level reached halfway up her dress. She was shivering.

"Brrr! It's so cold... Please hurry..."

Time was growing short. Before long the water level would be over her head. I made haste toward the act 3 ring. Without Sonic this would be a little tricky. After quickly figuring out some alternate tricks to my speed run route, I made it through in just over a minute ten. The water level was at her neck. Again I made haste to the boss level, thank GOD it wasn't another Dark Amy fight, otherwise Amy would have drowned. After the boss fight, it had been 14 minutes, so I had roughly one minute to exit. Amy sprinted toward the level complete ring & after missing it due to me overshooting it twice, Amy made it out just in time.

"PHEW! That was close Calvin, bet Dark Amy didn't see that coming! She could be in the next zone."

"Yeah, that was crazy. I can't believe we did it."

"I know!"

Dark Amy interrupted our conversation.

"WHAT?! How are you still alive? I thought for SURE flooding Ocean Base would kill you Amy. Bah... No matter. If you just barely escaped my flood in Ocean Base, there's no way you'll... wait... No, I won't ruin it for you. Just wait and see!"

"What does she mean?"

"Dark Amy's probably setting up something in Toy Kingdom or Twinkle Snow."

"Do you know what exactly?"

"Unfortunately no I don't Calvin."

We arrived in Toy Kingdom. The place seemed almost lifeless. The music was simply nonexistent. Nothing was really moving at all. There were deflated balloons on the ground. Amy stated;

"Wow. I hate to say it, but this place actually is creepy without all the festivities that are usually going on here, and the deflated balloons don't help much."

"Yeah, and the fact that everything looks darker."

"I always thought of this as a happy place, but it just seems so dark and depressing now."

"Agreed."

I saw something flash across the screen. I guess Amy saw it too, because she looked at me and asked if I saw it too.

"Yeah I saw it too, but what was it? Any guess Amy?"

"No Calvin, this never happened when I got here alone! I'm as clueless as you are!"

Great. Now neither of us knew who the hell that was. We did find out who it was seconds later though. Dark Amy appeared out of nowhere before Amy. Amy jumped back. She shouted;

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

I pressed my thumb on the left direction on the d-pad & held it down, and Amy backed away from her.

"Don't worry my dear, I'm not here to kill you just yet! I just wanted to see what you thought of the place!"

Neither of us spoke.

"FINE! Be like that Amy, just know that this won't be the last time we meet!"

She shot several blades at Amy, and then left. One of the blades hit Amy. I didn't know what to expect from getting hit by a blade in an act select area. Amy fell to the ground, holding her left arm. It looked like the blade was in her arm from my angle. She managed;

"Help... me..."

Suddenly, text appeared on screen, and it read;

"Tap A + B rapidly to save Amy!"

Following the instructions on screen, I tapped A & B as fast as my fingers could tap them, and after about a minute of tapping, my fingers felt numb, probably due to exhaustion, and Amy pulled the blade out.

"AAAAUUUGGH!"

I could tell she was in pain from her wound.

"Should we stop here for a while & let your arm rest? There's no way you can beat Dark Amy in this condition."

Still in pain, she said;

"We probably should, I feel pretty weak after taking that hit, sorta light headed too, and some rest would probably be the best thing to do. I can lie down in the factory ring for a while, Dark Amy doesn't have access to them. If you quit the game now, it'll resume in the Toy Kingdom factory ring the next time you load the game."

"Ok, I should probably rest up too, my fingers feel numb after that, and I'm tired. See you tomorrow Amy."

"Bye Calvin."

Then I quit the game.

**July 8th, 2013**

One day later, I continued to play Amy's Nightmare. Just like Amy said yesterday, the game loaded straight to where I left off yesterday, in the Toy Kingdom factory ring. I noticed Amy was still sleeping, and she looked comfortable, so I decided not to wake her, and wait. About 10-15 minutes later, she yawned and woke up.

"Oh, hi Calvin. How long have you been waiting there?"

"Only 10 or 15 minutes, I'm pretty patient. How's your arm?"

"Doesn't hurt as much as yesterday. I should be fine, just let me stretch out a little and we can get going."

I watched her run back and forth from one side to the other, faster each time. After she ran back about for the 16th time, she started spin-dashing back and forth, and this went on for two minutes. When she finished up, she asked me;

"Ok, ready to continue Calvin?"

A yes or no option appeared. I chose yes, obviously I was ready to clear this zone. She asked;

"Are you sure?"

And yes or no appeared again. I chose yes again.

"Well then lets get moving!"

I was puzzled. Couldn't have I just said yes or no to her? I mean I've been talking to her this whole time, so it just didn't make sense why the yes or no option appeared. I didn't want to waste time asking her. I must have been thinking to myself for a minute or so, because Amy had exited the factory ring, but was just staring at me because I wasn't doing anything.

"You said you were ready Calvin, come on let's go!"

Startled, I responded;

"Sorry, got lost in thought over something."

"Over what?"

"It's not important. Lets go."

And on we went into Toy Kingdom. I passed act 1 easily, but I hadn't had much practice with acts 2 or 3. Each of these acts took me 4 minutes or more, also it was darker & some things that normally move in the level weren't moving so I had to figure out alternates. Eventually I reached the boss stage. Instead of the Dark Amy fight I was expecting, I got a normal boss fight.

"Wasn't Dark Amy supposed to be here?"

"I told you, she was either going to be here or in Twinkle Snow."

Great. Guess I'm waiting another zone to fight Dark Amy again. The boss fight wasn't too much different, except he had one new attack, which was to launch bombs instead of the normal robots he shoots occasionally. About three and a half minutes later I was at Twinkle Snow. Before I reached this zone however, Dark Amy quoted;

"You're halfway through. Don't expect things to get any easier Amy."

"As for YOU Calvin, you're a better player than I expected. I can't believe you've made it this far without losing even one life at least. I admire your talent. It's too bad I will crush you in the next boss fight. It really is, I'm enjoying this. It's the most fun I've had in months!"

"Forget it Dark Amy! I won't back down!"

"So be it Calvin. It won't matter. I'll take my time to make you fall!"

And after this, me & Amy arrived in the Twinkle Snow zone. The first off thing that me & Amy noticed was there was water moving off the screen.

"I think Dark Amy is controlling the water level. She's making it rise and fall. I'm estimating it takes about 5 minutes to reach the top of the screen, and 3 minutes to go back off the screen."

"Ok Amy."

"Just be careful Calvin."

"I will, don't worry."

I made haste to act 1. Again I didn't have Sonic so I was a little slower on my usual route, but I made it through in 1:06.74. The level of the water was at her waist.

"After the next level the water level might be over my head Calvin. Be careful."

And careful I was. I made sure act 2 took about 8 minutes or so, but Amy couldn't really say anything while I was waiting because she was underwater. When I finally completed the level, she asked;

"Why did you wait so long? You have no idea how hard it is to stay underwater living off nothing but air bubbles for over 6 minutes!"

"I was strategizing, I made the water level go back down for the most part."

"Oh. Calvin, that's genius! I would have never thought of that!"

"Thanks. Now lets finish off this zone!"

Act 3 was a breeze. This time I didn't wait. I waited until 9 minutes at an air bubble close to the finish, and then raced to the finish. After I cleared act 3, Amy looked exhausted from being underwater so long. She was coughing.

"I hate this place. Lets just finish off this zone. Boy do I hate water. It's always freezing here too."

"Yeah, I hate putting you through all that Amy, but it won't happen again. I promise. What do you think of my plan?"

"Good plan, make the field not underwater for the boss fight."

"I wanted the water level to be going down for the boss cuz if I waited for it to be off screen I'd get time up."

"Duh."

We proceeded to the boss fight. This time I knew it was a Dark Amy boss fight because it said right on the level entry;

"Twinkle Snow"  
"VS Dark Amy"

I wanted to make sure Amy was ready for this.

"Can you continue Amy?"

"You know I can Calvin! Lets get her!"

"That's what I like to hear Amy! Lets go!"

And so we charged into the boss fight with 6 rings, half of the usual 12 rings you get. When we got to where you normally meet the boss, she wasn't there.

"Where's Dark Amy?"

"I don't know Calvin, maybe she's planning a surprise attack."

About 2 seconds after she was done talking, the screen faded to black, and a slash appeared where Amy was standing. The screen returned, and Dark Amy was standing next to Amy, large blade drawn. Dark Amy yelled;

"SURPRISE!"

Amy flew toward the left wall. She hit it and fell to the floor. She got up and spin dashed, hitting Dark Amy and collecting a few rings. Dark Amy shot blades in 8 different directions, but I jumped in between 2 blades and went in for the second hit, but she batted me down with her hammer. I grabbed my ring and jumped up after her. 2 hits now. 4 hits left. Dark Amy looked quite annoyed by my talents. She was talking to herself.

"Just let it go Amy, let it go, don't get enraged..."

Dark Amy drew her hammer & attacked Amy, but I had the same idea. The hammers hit each other and both Amy and Dark Amy went flying toward opposite walls. The music changed to boss theme after 4 hits, and I recovered a ring. Dark Amy summoned a laser, and it crept closer to me, and she was shooting blades at me. I jumped through the laser when it was charging and avoided her blades, and got hit 4. Dark Amy flew up and shot massive dark beams at me, every time barely missing it. I spin dashed from left to right avoiding these for about 40 seconds when she stopped. She then summoned a laser moving down toward me. When it monetarily stopped shooting, I jumped up and hit her again. 1 to go. She made spikes appear beneath Amy's feet until they covered the whole field. After there was no space left on the field, I lost my ring & ran toward Dark Amy to defeat her again & landed hit 6 before my short no ring grace period ended. The spikes cleared, Dark Amy froze in the air for a second, then cried out in pain, and dark forces were flying out of her from all directions. After about 5 seconds, she fell to the floor, exhausted and defeated again.

"You've truly proven yourself this time Amy. You've improved."

She turned to me.

"How... did I... lose to you AGAIN Calvin? I can't believe you've defeated me twice now, this is just humiliating!"

Jokingly, I said;

"Well I aim to please Dark Amy."

Amy burst out in laughter. Dark Amy looked irked.

"SILENCE AMY!"

She pulled Amy close & hit her with her hammer. Amy flew to the other side of the screen.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS CALVIN! YOU AND AMY ARE GOING DOWN!"

Dark Amy flew off after saying that. I noticed Amy still hadn't picked herself up yet.

"AMY! Are you alright?!"

"I don't think so Calvin, I'm badly hurt. I think once we make it to Cyber Track we should stop for today. The pain in my left arm has returned, and my legs ache, it hurts to walk. I can't go any further."

She finally got up. I could tell she was in a lot of pain.

"AGH! Ok, lets just get to Cyber Track so we can stop."

"Alright."

And so me & Amy made our way to Cyber Track, and when we did, Amy took control over me & went straight to the factory ring.

"Alright, I'll be here when you come back tomorrow Calvin. Please don't give up on me. We're a team, right?"

I was touched.

"Yes Amy, of course we are. We've come so far, but it's only going to get harder from here on out. We just have to keep pushing forward Amy. I won't give up, and neither should you."

"Thanks Calvin. You have no idea how much your aid means to me. I never could have gotten this far without you. See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Amy. Hope you will be able to continue tomorrow."

"I hope so too Calvin."

And with that, I quit the game.

**July 9th, 2013**

Today marked day three of me & Amy's quest to defeat Dark Amy. I loaded up the game, and once again it loaded in the Cyber Track factory ring, like it was supposed to. Amy was sleeping again. I waited for her to wake up, although it took longer than last time. After about 20 minutes, Amy woke up.

"Oh hey Calvin, good to see you."

"Hey Amy, how you feeling today?"

"I'll be alright, just let me- AUGH!"

At this point I was thinking we should wait another day.

"Are you sure you can continue today? You still look like you're in pain from yesterday."

"aahh, you're right. Why don't you try again in a few hours? I can't keep going right now."

"Alright, see you then."

"Ok, bye!"

I quit the game.

**July 9th, 2013, 6 hours later.**

I felt bad for Amy, going through so much pain just to free herself from Dark Amy. It felt like I was forgetting something though... OH! RIGHT! I was supposed to go back & play Amy's Nightmare! Amy told me to come back a few hours later, and well, it's been 6 hours, so I better see how she's doing. I quickly loaded up Amy's Nightmare on my emulator. As I expected, it was still in the Cyber Track factory ring, but Amy looked to be in deep thought about something. In a cheery voice, I said;

"Hi Amy! How you feeling?"

Startled, she spun around. She didn't look to be in a cheerful mood.

"Where have you been Calvin?! I've been ready to go for the past 3 and a half hours! I thought you had forgotten what I said!"

I cut her off.

"Amy! You didn't give me a specific number of hours I was supposed to wait! How was I supposed to know? Explain that for me!"

Again she was startled.

"Sorry Calvin, you're right, I didn't. I shouldn't get so mad at you over something like this. I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. Well, now that you're here, we should probably finish off Cyber Track like we were supposed to yesterday."

"Are you sure you're feeling alright Amy? Are you sure you want to carry on?"

"Of course Calvin, no matter how much pain Dark Amy puts me through, I will fight until I drop to free myself from her."

"That's what I like to hear Amy, lets finish what we've started!"

"Yes, Yes Calvin, lets go!"

And with that we set off to finish our quest. I finally got a good look at what Dark Amy had done to Cyber Track. Sparks were flying everywhere, circuits were broken, the background looked glitched, the list goes on. Also, the gravity flipped randomly. When Amy flipped upside down the first time, she wasn't expecting it.

"WHOA! I really hope it doesn't do this in the acts Calvin."

"Yeah, could mess up everything."

The gravity returned to normal. Me and Amy proceeded to the act 1 ring. I was good at this level, so this should be a breeze. For the first time in a while, the music was distorted. It sounded like a broken record. The level played as normal, except that there were enemies in different spots at times. Some time later, I managed to get through every act. With the rest of this zone done, I went to the boss fight. Like I was expecting, it was a normal fight. I always hated this boss though, because it was hard to predict where you had to hit the ball the boss launched at you to hit it back at him & get a hit. 5 minutes and some frustration later, I beat Cyber Track. I had to get hit 8 on him with no rings, just my luck I guess. I decided to be motivational to Amy before we reached Chaos Angel.

"We've come so far Amy, we really have. I mean just look at us now. We've beaten 6 zones in a row flawless. No matter what challenge Dark Amy has in store for us, I'm sure we can overcome it and defeat her once and for all! There's just a little bit left to go Amy, we can do this!"

"That was beautiful Calvin. We have come this far. There's no going back. Our friendship, our skills, and our trust is about to be put to the ultimate test. Please don't fail me Calvin. I admire your skill behind the controls, I'm happy when I'm with you, and I trust you. You're right, we can do this! I couldn't have made it this far without you Calvin. You are a true friend. Please free me from this nightmare."

"I will try my best Amy. Lets end this!"

We finally made it to Chaos Angel. Dark Amy had completely wrecked everything. Pillars smashed, ledges torn apart, act rings moved around, you name it.

"Damn, it looks like Dark Amy took out her anger on this place eh Amy?"

"Yeah, no kidding. I don't think she's very pleased with how this is turning out for her."

"Hahaha yeah I'd imagine not."

After about 25 seconds of searching for the act 1 ring, Dark Amy appeared before me and Amy. Amy jumped back, and exclaimed;

"WHAT THE-? Where the hell did you come from?"

"I CAN'T STAND YOU! You should have drowned back in Twinkle Snow Amy. I should have drowned you when I had the chance."

She spun and faced me.

"As for YOU Calvin, I can't stand you either! I find it very hard to believe you have survived everything I've had to throw at you so far. Ugh, this game should have ended yesterday when I had Amy injured. No matter my dear boy, for this next zone will push you to your limit!"

"We'll see about that!"

She then took off.

"Man I hate it when she does that Calvin, she always catches me by surprise."

Out of nowhere, a spike as if shot out of a cannon flew right past Amy.

"What the-?!"

Another one followed. I made Amy avoid it.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! This obviously isn't the right way!"

I made Amy spin dash back where we came from.

"Man Calvin, where did that thing come from?"

"I don't know Amy, but this must be Dark Amy's work. We must bring her down, once and for all. We can't allow her to control you any longer."

"Indeed Calvin."

After some roaming around, we finally found the act 1 ring. Oh joy, what horrors awaited me in this zone? There was no music, the entrance was full of holes in the wall & smashed pillars. Indescribable noises were heard at random times. A few details about the things you interacted with in the level. The springs only worked sometimes, the platforms that usually fell broke instead, the moving platforms fell at times they weren't supposed to, the list goes on. 5 minutes later, and a few close calls, Amy and I made it through act 1. I noticed something about the act clear that touched me. The level clear read

"Amy & Calvin clear!"

"Did you add my name in Amy?"

"Of course I did! We're a team, aren't we?"

"Of course we are Amy. That was so sweet of you."

"Aww thank you."

Some confusion later we made it through act 2 and 3.

"Wow Amy, I didn't think this would be so confusing."

"Me neither Calvin. Best just go fight Dark Amy, after all that's all we have left to do!"

Just then Dark Amy appeared, and Amy jumped back.

"GOD DAMMIT DARK AMY! You gotta stop doing that!"

She didn't speak. Instead, she flew up and summoned a wave of blades. Amy looked terrified.

"AAAAAAAAHH! LETS BEAT IT CALVIN!"

I made Amy run as fast as possible, but a blade ricocheted off the wall and hit Amy as she was falling to the ledge below us. Instead of landing on her feet, she landed on her back, with a blade lodged in her right shoulder. She shrieked in pain.

"Oh no, not again..."

"Tap A + B rapidly to save Amy!"

That message appeared again. I immediately responded to her distress call & tapped A & B as fast as my fingers would let me. After about a minute and a half, the message disappeared. Amy pulled the blade lodged in her shoulder out.

"AAAAUUUUUGGGGHH!"

Now I was deeply concerned for her. This was what, the 3rd blade she's taken? I don't know how much more she can take.

"AMY! Are you all right?"

"No Calvin, I got hit by another blade! You have no idea how much pain I'm going through!"

"Yes I do Amy, I feel your pain. Every time you've had a blade lodged in you, I felt it too. I care about you Amy, I really do. I want you to be free. You don't deserve to be silenced by Dark Amy. I made a promise to help you defeat Dark Amy, and I'm going to keep that promise."

"Is all that true Calvin?"

I could tell she was about to cry.

"Oh Calvin, I never thought I would say this, but I care deeply about you too! You're so unlike everyone else who tried to defeat Dark Amy."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not the first to try and help me defeat her. About 30 or 40 others have tried to help me, but all have failed."

"What happened to them?"

"Lets just say, may they rest in peace."

What? Oh. shit...

"What sets me apart from the rest?"

"You have one quality that the others didn't. You care about me, and not just care, you deeply care about me. You're always there for me, and you've stood by my side, no matter what challenges were thrown at us. If there's one thing I learned from you, it's never give up, and I don't plan on giving up anytime soon."

"Amy. What you have just said, has touched me. I do care about you. I will stand by your side, no matter what challenges come our way, and I'm glad I taught you something. We've made it to the end, now lets end it!"

"I'm not sure I can given my condition Calvin."

"Oh, yeah, right. I forgot about that. Well we've got a tough fight coming up Amy. You should get to the factory ring and just tell me when you're well rested and ready to fight."

"Yeah. Oh, and Calvin, in case we lose tomorrow, I'll miss you. Life won't be the same without you around. You're like Sonic, except you actually like me, Sonic was always sketchy on that topic. Still, I miss Sonic, damn could that bastard run."

"Haha yeah, amen to that Amy. See you tomorrow."

"Bye bye Calvin."

Wait, what? Was she saying that if we lose tomorrow I'm gonna die?! Shit, if that's true, then I better fucking beat Dark Amy tomorrow!

**July 10th, 2013**

I loaded up Amy's Nightmare, ready to fight Dark Amy. Amy looked pretty tired though. I said in my usual cheery voice,

"Hi Amy! Think you can fight Dark Amy today?"

She was startled.

"Huh? Oh, hello Calvin, and I'm not entirely sure I'm ready. I can move around & evade just fine, I can execute my attacks just fine, but it hurts to attack. I think it puts a strain on my shoulder that got stabbed yesterday. What do you think?"

"I know you've gone through a lot of pain Amy, and I just don't know how much more you can take."

"Hey come on Calvin, I can take as much pain as I want in an act or boss as long as I have at least 1 ring."

"I know that Amy, but I mean like when you're not in battle, like when you're in an act select area. You've taken a lot of hits from blades in act selects. It hurts me to see you in so much pain."

"What do you mean?"

"It's killing me Amy, it's killing me to see I'm killing you Amy."

"Oh, well I didn't think you looked at it that way, but I'll be fine. It doesn't hurt as much as you think it does."

"Well, ok, I guess I can't stop you, so if you think you're ready then lets go!"

"That's what I like to hear Calvin! Now lets finish her!"

Some time later we made it to the boss stage. The level intro read

"Chaos Angel"  
"VS Dark Amy"

Well, we made it.

"Remember Calvin, this is the 3rd boss fight with Dark Amy, so after this she'll be weak enough for me to make the final push for me to break free from her. I'm counting on you, teammate."

And with that, the fight began. The usual platform you fought the zone 7 boss on wasn't there. When Amy landed on the ground beneath where the platform should be, we saw Dark Amy. After a brief silence, She spoke two words.

"Hello Amy."

Amy didn't respond.

"Looks like you still don't get it. FINE! I shall defeat you once more!"

Amy finally gathered her confidence, and shouted back;

"NOT THIS TIME DARK AMY! THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF THE END FOR YOU!"

With that, the battle began. Dark Amy flew up & launched blades toward the corners & the center. Boy, was her aim off today. A little "A" was next to one of the blades. I was shocked. Curiously, I walked over to it and pressed A. Amy pulled the blade free and threw it back at Dark Amy. Direct hit. Since she was charging up something, she lost her charge because of the hit. Dark Amy cried out in pain. Amy shouted at her;

"HOW'S IT FEEL TO GET STABBED BY YOUR OWN BLADE DARK AMY?! HUH?!"

Pulling the blade out, she shouted back;

"OW! I'll kill you for that!"

She launched several dark beams, one on each end. When they stopped, one shot at the center. After this, I made Amy use her hammer in midair to attack her. Another hit. When she landed, she grabbed her shoulder. I could tell she was hurt.

"Come on Amy! Don't quit now!"

She picked up her hammer, shrugging it off. She jumped as a spike shot up. In midair, Dark Amy launched a new attack. She shot a darker looking blade. With no care as to what it did, I avoided it and attacked again. Halfway through. The music changed to the 7-boss theme after you got 4 hits, with little distortion that was noticeable. Dark Amy drew her long blade, and the screen faded to black. A slash appeared where Amy was standing, and then the screen returned, with Dark Amy standing next to her. Amy went flying and hit the wall. She jumped after her rings, and picked up 3 of the 8 that were given. Dark Amy then launched 5 blades, one for every ring she missed. Dark Amy missed, and I got hit 4. That "A" appeared next to a blade again, so I went over and threw another blade at Dark Amy. I missed. She spawned 2 lasers, one on each end, moving closer toward the middle. They didn't stop moving or shooting. I just made Amy get hit, got 2 rings, and got hit 5. Dark Amy launched a wave of blades in all directions. I got hit & lost the rings, but I saw the "A" next to more blades, so I threw another one at her, but missed. Frantically, I spin-dashed Amy over to the other side of the screen & hit A again. She threw the blade & got hit 6. Dark Amy froze in midair for a few seconds, then screamed in pain. The blades she threw still on screen disappeared into dark dust. Dark Amy fell to the ground, the blade Amy threw still lodged in her left shoulder.

"How... just how... how did I lose to you AGAIN?!"

Amy chimed in.

"You might want to pay some attention to the blade lodged in your left shoulder."

"Oh, great."

She pulled it out.

"YEEEOOOOWW!"

She got up.

"God damn you Amy, why don't you just give up already? It's hopeless to keep trying. You will be defeated, and I will keep you locked up here, NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!"

"Well then lets go! Don't keep me waiting!"

Dark Amy flew off.

"Come on Calvin! Time to finish this! She's weak enough to deal the finishing blow!"

"Well then what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

And with that we went to Altaremerald. On the way there, Amy said;

"It's been a while since anyone's helped me make it here. You're doing great Calvin, keep it up!"

"I won't let up Amy. We will defeat her today!"

We made it to Altaremerald, at last. The place looked unchanged. It was still darker, more pillars were broken, the music was still distorted, and there was still a single ring. Amy, looked very confident, unlike Sonic when I was here as him when I first unleashed her dark side. After about 5 seconds, I collected the ring. Dark Amy walked on screen. She was looking at the ground.

"So, we meet here again Amy. I hope you remember what happened last time someone helped you make it this far."

"Don't remind me."

"I shall stop you here, even if I have to stab you until you drop."

"Oh please, good luck."

She pulled out 3 blades, each one had blood on it.

"See these? These are the blades that YOU stabbed ME with! If I'm still here after 3 hits from blades, you better get more hits than that!"

She then threw them at Dark Amy. She evaded them.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! Let the battle begin!"

So it begins. The music was Altaremerald's theme. Dark Amy struck first by pulling out her long blade & charged for Amy, but I jumped & spin dashed back at her. 1 hit already. She flew up & made spikes shoot up for all but one spot on the floor, I jumped, got hit 2, & got hit by the spikes, and got my ring. Dark Amy flew down to the floor & slammed her hammer on it. A massive wave of dark energy approached me. I jumped, but I still got hit. After I got my ring, and then she launched a blade at me. She missed, then shot another. And another. She missed each time, and I got hit 3. Dark Amy launched a new attack I hadn't seen her do. She summoned a missile that hit on the right side of the screen, then another that hit the left, and 2 more that hit the left and the center. I was on the right side after the first missile though, but she shot a dark beam after the last missile exploded. I spin dashed over to the left side. Amy used her hammer in midair & got the 4th hit. The music changed. Now it was final boss theme after 4 hits.

"COME ON AMY! DON'T BE DIFFICULT NOW!"

"I won't stop until I defeat you once and for all!"

"So be it."

She launched dark beams, one at each side of the screen & moved them to the center. When they were about to reach the center, I noticed she was too, so I jumped and hit her. She grabbed me & hit me with her hammer. Amy shot back toward the floor like a torpedo. She scrambled after her ring, and as soon as she got it, spikes shot up all around her. Dark Amy shot a blade. I jumped to avoid it & hit her again. Dark Amy looked annoyed. She shot blades that followed where Amy went, but after spin dashing to the right side & jumping she finally hit me. I recovered my ring, and she shot a dark beam. I spin dashed again to avoid it & got my 7th hit. Dark Amy made the screen fade to black & slashed me with her blade. I wanted to get my ring, but she made spikes appear. I jumped & as she was about to hit me with her hammer, I got the 8th hit. Dark Amy stopped in midair for a moment. She cried out in pain, dark forces exploding & flowing out of her in all directions. After watching this for about 6 seconds, she fell to the floor, landing face first. Amy stood to her left, hammer in hand, panting.

"Why... can't I... defeat you Amy? Why? I don't understand, how does this keep happening..."

"That's enough Dark Amy, time for you to meet your fate."

"I don't think so."

She got up, flew over to Amy & grabbed her, then threw her against the left side of the screen. I couldn't make Amy move. The game was playing like a cutscene. Dark Amy summoned the 7 emeralds, and they formed a ring around her. She began to flash, faster by the second. Eventually, the screen flashed to white, and when it returned, Dark Amy had become Shadow Amy. She looked like she did last time she had become Shadow Amy. Her eyes became a darker shade of black, her skin tone became a darker shade of pink, looking almost black, and her dark aura formed around her.

"IT'S OVER AMY! I AM TOO POWERFUL! IF SUPER SONIC COULDN'T STOP ME, NO ONE CAN!"

After shouting this at Amy, she flew off. Amy finally got up. I was frustrated and confused.

"Why didn't you do anything Amy?!"

"WHAT COULD I HAVE DONE CALVIN?! You saw what happened! If I intervened, she would have killed me without hesitation! Don't you understand?! There was nothing I COULD do! She's become Shadow Amy, she's unstoppable. You heard her, if Super Sonic couldn't stop her, then no one can. It's hopeless Calvin. There's nothing we can do to stop her."

"No Amy, you're wrong! You're giving up too easily! There has to be a way!"

"Well then what should we do genius, because right now, I got NOTHING!"

"HMPH!"

She turned away from me. It hit me.

"I got it! What would happen if you absorbed the power of the 7 emeralds?"

Looks like I captured her attention again, because she turned to face me, only she didn't seem impressed.

"Fuck I don't know! I've never absorbed their power, so I don't know what would happen. I don't even know if I have Emerald powers like Sonic, Tails & Knuckles do."

"Wait, Tails and Knuckles do too?"

"Yeah, you know, Super Tails & Hyper Knuckles? Didn't you know that?"

"No, but thanks. Are you sure you don't have Emerald powers?"

"I don't know Calvin, I've never tried."

"Well then we should find out."

"Are you serious Calvin?"

"Yeah I'm serious Amy. Can't hurt to try, I mean we have all 7 Emeralds right here. Gather the Emeralds and see if anything happens."

"Whatever."

A minute later, she had collected all 7 Emeralds.

"Is something supposed to happen now?"

"Try throwing them up in the air, maybe they have to be airborne to work."

"Whatever Calvin."

She threw them up, and to both mine and Amy's surprise, it worked! The Emeralds lit up & formed a ring, and lifted Amy up off the ground into the center of the ring. Super Sonic's theme started to play.

"Woah! Hey! Calvin! It's working! You're a genius! I feel the power of the Emeralds! I'm finally going to discover my secret Emerald powers!"

"It's about time that secret was revealed to you Amy. They've kept it from you for far too long."

"Hah I'll say, I can't believe they would hide this power from me!"

"Me too Amy, just why would they?"

She started to flash, faster by the second, until the screen flashed white. When the screen returned, an Emerald-empowered Amy flew before me. Her Emerald power name appeared on screen.

"Heaven Amy"

"What do you think Calvin?"

"Well, I'm surprised that worked."

Her appearance had changed dramatically. Her skin tone changed to a rosy & white color, her pupils changed from their traditional green to rose, and her hammer had a rose on it, and had white & red stripes on it. Like her dark opponent, Shadow Amy, she had an aura too. Her aura took on a bright white. Heaven Amy flew down to the floor.

"Amy, You look amazing. I've never seen you like this. It's a brand new look, and I love it Amy!"

"You really think so?"

"Of course! How do you like the power of the Emeralds?"

"I should have tried this years ago! Being Heaven me is fun! I can fly, I can summon a cool rose colored beam, even my own rose colored lightning strikes. My hammer looks awesome, and I can shoot rays of light with it! Oh, and you know my aura?"

"What about it?"

"I found out what it does! I can shoot waves of light at opponents and I can use it to protect from attack, though it leaves me stationary once I'm protected."

"Wow, you have a lot of powers. Why would the developers keep this from you?"

"Remember what I did to SA2?"

"Oh, yeah, now that makes sense."

"Yeah. They hated me for what I did. I hate them. If they would have given me access to these powers I would have been fun to play as in the true final boss."

"Yeah. Well, you ready to confront Shadow Amy & claim your freedom?"

"Oh you know it Calvin!"

"Then lets defeat Shadow Amy once and for all!"

"That's the spirit!"

With that Heaven Amy took off to fight Shadow Amy for the last time. The level start read

"Unknown Space"

"Heaven Amy & Calvin"

"VS Shadow Amy"

"So, this is it."

"Yep, it's now or never Calvin! You have to win! We've come too far to lose now!"

Shadow Amy interrupted.

"SO! You decided to come after me anyways Amy. No matter. I will defeat you like I did Super Sonic!"

"That's Heaven Amy to you, and you're time is up Shadow Amy. I will finish what Super Sonic started."

"Very well then. Since you're so confident that you can defeat me, lets begin."

The music was extremely unusual. The game was playing MY Sonic 3 Final Boss remix theme from MY iTunes library! What the fuck? How could a GBA game, even if on an emulator on an iPod, play music from my iTunes library? You know what? Who cares? I love this theme anyways, & it was perfect for this fight!

Shadow Amy struck first by shooting blades in every direction. Heaven Amy shouted;

"Shield aura, GO!"

I pressed L to activate it, and sure enough, it worked.

"Lasers, GO!"

A was laser summon. I pressed A & it summoned a laser that moved down. I figured out the trick. If Heaven Amy was moving down, it would summon a laser that moved down. Shadow Amy avoided it.

"Impressive Heaven Amy, you've learned to summon lasers I see."

"I discovered my hidden Emerald power, and I will defeat you with this newfound power!"

"Good luck."

Shadow Amy shot a paralyzer beam at me. I avoided this and Heaven Amy shouted;

"Hammer ray, GO!"

I pressed B for hammer ray, & it got a hit on Shadow Amy.

"YES! Again!"

This time she lifted up her hammer, but before she could strike, Shadow Amy shot her back with a cascade of blades, then flew toward Heaven Amy & grabbed her. I pressed Up + A & Heaven Amy kicked Shadow Amy away from her. I pressed R & she started charging her rose colored beam. When I shot, I was greeted by Shadow Amy's paralyzer beam.

"GIVE UP HEAVEN AMY! You may have become more powerful than ever, but you won't defeat me!"

"That's what you think! I'll bring you down!"

Shadow Amy's beam started retracting. Eventually I got my 2nd hit. Heaven Amy flew under Shadow Amy. I pressed Down + B and it shot a rose colored lightning beam on Shadow Amy. 3 hits now. Shadow Amy flew over & shot a paralyzer beam at Heaven Amy & froze her. She then picked up Heaven Amy & hit her with her hammer. Heaven Amy went flying back. Heaven Amy then summoned lasers & shot back another beam, but Shadow Amy avoided all this. Shadow Amy shot a dark laser from her hammer, and Heaven Amy shot a laser from her hammer. They collided.

"Don't be difficult now Heaven Amy, just concede defeat & I will spare your friend."

I knew she was referring to me.

"I will not concede defeat, and neither will Calvin!"

"Fine. Just another to add to my collection of players I've killed, and you're quite a special player Calvin. Your skill surpasses all others who have failed to help Amy. Too bad you won't free her."

"No Shadow Amy, I will free her! Even if I fail, someone else will succeed!"

"HA! Someone else? You don't seem to understand that you were the player that killed Sonic in this same fight long ago! Remember how that turned out? This fight will be no different!"

"Please Calvin, don't listen to her! She wants you to give up! Please don't give up Calvin! We've come too far together! Don't you remember how far we've come?"

"You're right Heaven Amy. We've come too far. If I give up now you may never escape Shadow Amy. I refuse to concede defeat, no matter the outcome of this fight!"

Shadow Amy finally gave up & I got the 4th hit. She shook her head.

"ENOUGH! Since you're just like me, you too take 12 hits to defeat Heaven Amy, I thought you might be wondering why there's no rings flying around."

"How many more can I take?"

"Hell if I know Heaven Amy, go ask Calvin."

"Lucky for you Amy, I have been keeping track. Shadow Amy: 8, you: 10."

"GREAT! Looks like someone HAS been keeping score!"

"I was assuming that since there was no ring counter."

"Oh, duh."

"DAMMIT! Even if I must come from behind, you will go down!"

"Pfft, keep dreaming Shadow Amy."

I realized what Shadow Amy was doing. She was wasting time.

"Amy! She's wasting time just like she did with Super Sonic! Stop fooling around with Shadow Amy in this chit-chat & lets end this nightmare!"

"RIGHT!"

Heaven Amy summoned lasers on the top & bottom of the screen. They moved up & down. The first one missed, but she got hit by the 2nd one. 5 hits to 2, Heaven Amy was winning. Shadow Amy summoned lasers, 1 moving in each direction. Heaven Amy tried to avoid it, but got hit by the right & bottom laser.

"And that's a double for me! 4 hits to 5, it's anyone's game now!"

Heaven Amy shot a ray from her hammer & got hit 6, the halfway point. The time read 5:23.00. It stopped. Shadow Amy looked enraged by how this was turning out for her.

"GRR, I WON'T LET YOU WIN! This has gone on long enough!"

"I don't think it has."

The time resumed. She quickly drew her blade & the screen went black. She then slashed where Heaven Amy was. She went flying back. Heaven Amy was still winning 5 hits to 6. Heaven Amy summoned a laser & shot a beam, but both missed. Shadow Amy hit her paralyzer beam & it was now tied 6 to 6. Heaven Amy unfroze & kicked Shadow Amy back & hit her with a ray from her hammer, for a 2 hit combo. The time read 6:57.00 & just 4 hits to go. Shadow Amy summoned a cascade of blades, but I used Heaven Amy's aura shield to protect her from this. They didn't stop after 20 seconds. I let go of the shield, & when I did Heaven Amy was hit. 7 to 8. Shadow Amy summoned a laser on the top & bottom of the screen, and they moved closer, while she was throwing blades at Heaven Amy. Her attacks failed, & when the lasers failed to land a hit she shot a dark ray from her hammer & tied it 8 to 8. Heaven Amy shot her beam & got hit 9, then I immediately shot her hammer for hit 10, but Shadow Amy's paralyzer beam proved superior, so I used aura shield again. After I released from shield aura, both Heaven Amy and Shadow Amy were shooting waves from their auras at each other. They stopped when the time read 8:32.42, & Shadow Amy pulled ahead 9 to 10.

"I feel pretty weak Calvin, I don't know if I can finish her."

"Hurry Amy! She's going to use an all out final attack again like she did against Sonic!"

Heaven Amy shot beams, summoned lasers & shot rays from her hammer. Eventually the laser hit her & it was tied 10 to 10, then Shadow Amy got hit with a ray for 11 hits. The time froze at 9:04.84.

"THAT'S IT! I'M THROUGH MESSING AROUND! YOU'RE GOING TO SUFFER AMY!"

I started to charge a light beam the second she was summoning the lasers. I released it right before Heaven Amy was hit by a laser. She landed a direct hit on Shadow Amy. 11 to 12 it read. Shadow Amy was frozen. She had been defeated. As dark forces flew out of her, she screamed;

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

It was all over. Heaven Amy had won. She had finished what Super Sonic started. Shadow Amy fell from space. Heaven Amy flew after her.

Some time later, Heaven Amy landed beside fallen Shadow Amy at Altaremerald. Shadow Amy slowly picked herself up, hammer in hand, panting.

"I may not have defeated you Heaven Amy, and I may no longer control you anymore, but I can do this!"

She slammed her hammer down while facing me with whatever strength she had left. I flew backward with my iPod in hand, straight into my dresser. My pocket knife was resting on it. I saw the blade was drawn and when it came back down, it landed in my chest before I could move. Heaven Amy was in complete shock.

" *Gasp* HOW COULD YOU?!"

Heaven Amy shot Shadow Amy with her aura until she was no more, and rushed to the screen.

"Calvin! Are you ok?"

"No Amy, she stabbed me with my own knife. I think my throat was slit. I don't have long."

She burst into tears.

"What have I done to you Calvin?"

"Amy. I know what I've done."

"I know, you have defeated Shadow Amy. I thought it couldn't be done, but once again, you proved me wrong."

"Amy, as long as you have faith, anything is possible."

"No Calvin, there's nothing I can do to save your life! It's not possible for me to save you! It was bad enough I lost all my friends and enemies, but now you too! Why, just why?"

"I don't know Amy. I'll always be with you, even if I die now."

"*sniff*, I'm just remembering everything we've been through together, all the fun times we've had, all the battles we fought through together, even when we argued over things. I just can't imagine life without you!"

"Amy... I... I..."

"You what Calvin? You what? Tell me please!"

"I love you Amy, I always have, and always will. Never forget me Amy."

"I never thought I would say this Calvin, but I love you too! I'm going to miss you so much!"

"Remember me Amy. Farewell."

"*sniff* goodbye Calvin."

As my life slowly faded away, I noticed the song "So Far Away" by Avenged Sevenfold was playing on my iPod, and text appeared on screen, and it read;

"Thank you Calvin. Thank you for everything you did for me. You were the best friend I ever had. You were confident, fearless, funny, cheerful, the list goes on. I won't forget you. Rest in peace, teammate.

-Amy Rose ❤"

I saw how the song related to this moment. It was mostly supposed to...

**July 11th, 2013**

Everything had returned to the way it was. With Calvin's death and Dark Amy's defeat, her victims had been resurrected. While I was glad to see Sonic, Tails, and everyone else for the first time in months, and while I enjoyed showing off my new Emerald powers to everyone, I still remembered what Calvin did for me. It's heart breaking that he didn't get to live to see the rebirth of the Sonic Advance series. This series was always his favorite. Everyone who I talk to today asks why the game is back to the way it was. This was a topic I avoided at all costs. Its an emotional topic, and it makes me want to cry. I will never forget you Calvin. You saved my life, and gave your life to defeat Dark Amy forever. I feel so empty without you around. I miss you. Your bravery and sacrifice will be known by everyone who plays this series. That's a promise. It's the least I can do for you Calvin. You're a hero, and everyone that plays or ever played this series will know it.

**ALTERNATE ENDING! (Alternate ending starts at when Calvin gets stabbed BTW.)**

"*Gasp* HOW COULD YOU?!"

Heaven Amy shot Shadow Amy with her aura until she was no more, and rushed to the screen.

"Calvin! Are you ok?"

"No Amy, she stabbed me with my own knife. I think my throat was slit. I don't have long."

She burst into tears.

"What have I done to you Calvin?"

"Amy. I know what I've done."

"I know, you have defeated Shadow Amy. I thought it couldn't be done, but once again, you proved me wrong."

"Amy, as long as you have faith, anything is possible."

"No Calvin, there's nothing I can do to save your life! It's not possible for me to save you! It was bad enough I lost all my friends and enemies, but now you too! Why, just why?"

"I don't know Amy. I'll always be with you, even if I die now."

"*sniff*, I'm just remembering everything we've been through together, all the fun times we've had, all the battles we fought through together, even when we argued over things. I just can't imagine life without you!"

"Amy... I... I..."

"You what Calvin? You what? Tell me please!"

"I love you Amy, I always have, and always will. Never forget me Amy."

"I never thought I would say this Calvin, but I love you too! I'm going to miss you so much!"

"Remember me Amy. Farewell."

"No. I refuse to let you die. This goes almost beyond my power, but I will save you. Brace yourself Calvin."

A supernatural event has begun to take place. My iPod was levitating on its own in front of me, and Amy, looking directly at the screen, shot a beam that legitimately launched RIGHT OUT OF THE SCREEN & formed a portal 15 feet from where I lay. She then formed a portal next to her, and moments later, she entered it. Before I knew it, Heaven Amy flew before me. What in the...?

"What just happened?"

"Don't question me Calvin. Trust me."

She yanked the knife out of my chest, threw it, and placed her hand on my wound, and to my surprise, it began to heal. I noticed her aura was growing dimmer. Eventually her power faded, and I was healed.

"Amy, that was incredible!"

"I know, and it is a power that I must use to revive the others. I am blessed with the touch of life. I told you I was going to save you, and I did. I'm just returning the favor. I must hurry, the portal has begun to shrink because I am no longer Heaven Amy, and I do not wish to stay here with no way home. I will see you soon Calvin."

"Thank you Amy, I'll see you soon."

And with that, Amy returned through the portal, and back into the game, and my iPod fell back to the floor. The portal sealed, and Amy was waving at me on-screen. I sat there motionless, wondering what the hell just happened.


End file.
